I Loved You
by Matryosha
Summary: Muraki x Karakter Tak Bernama/ "Kau bukan wanita yang sempurna. Kau bukan mary-sue ataupun pretty woman yang sering beredar sebagai peranan tokoh utama di setiap cerita dongeng putri-putrian yang kita tonton. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu. Yah, meski kadang aku berpikir dua kali, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu"/ Sebuah kenangan dan seorang Muraki


"_kau bukan wanita yang sempurna. Kau bukan _mary-sue _ataupun _pretty woman _yang sering beredar sebagai peranan tokoh utama di setiap cerita dongeng putri-putrian yang kita tonton. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu._

_Yah, meski kadang aku berpikir dua kali, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu."_

* * *

.

.

**I Loved You**

**.**

A Descendants of Darkness's Fanfiction

.

Kazutaka Muraki x Reader

(no mary sue, please)

.

[Warning : Muraki!OOC, AU, AR, reader insert, typos, etc!]

.

Please click 'back' button before too late!

.

But Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sejak kapan aku menyukai perempuan yang tak berusia lama?

Aku terpikir sejak dulu, dan hingga kini aku masih memikirkannya.

Ah, ya. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu, ketika aku selamat dari api shinigami itu.

Ketika aku telah menyembuhkan kembali luka-lukaku.

Dan kini aku menggandeng tangannya.

Kini kedua lenganku memeluknya.

Dia tidak seperti perempuan yang pernah kutemui sebelumnya; tak seperti Ibu yang menyayangiku bagai boneka, tak seperti Ukyou yang kusayangi bagai bunga, dan mungkin malah jauh lebih buruk ketimbang Tsuzuki yang cantik dan tangguh itu, meski kuakui ketertarikanku padanya bukan seperti manusia pada normalnya.

Entahlah, aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku bisa menyukai orang seperti ini. Orang sepertimu. Orang yang tidak sempurna.

Orang yang cantik, atau pintar, atau kuat, atau lembut, atau bagaikan bidadari; kau sama sekali tidak.

Aah, mungkin sudah saatnya aku merunut sendiri perasaanku, dan karena itulah aku menulis semua awal ceritaku bertemu denganmu. Dan cerita ini akan kutulis dari sudut pandangku mengenai kau.

-Kyoto, Kazutaka Muraki-

.

.

Kau sama sekali bukan tipikal orang yang kusukai selama ini.

Kau memang baik dan manis. Dan aku menyukai kebaikanmu. Jika tidak, maka aku hanya memanfaatkanmu atas dasar kenyamanan stagnan yang kau janjikan dua tahun yang lalu, saat kau memberikan sebuket mawar merah yang mengingatkanku pada janjiku dengan Asato—Tsuzuki Asato, si shinigami cengeng dan kuat itu.

Ah, kau mengingatkanku.

Ya, bagaimana bisa aku lupa? Kau dengan baju pasienmu dan aku yang menanganimu sebagai dokternya. Aku ingin mengambil kecantikanmu bagai menghisap darah saat itu, dan aku mengurungkannya setelah melihatmu yang tak lagi cantik. Tentu saja, kau sama sekali tak cantik dengan rambut amburadulmu dan wajah berminyakmu itu.

"Aku sedang sakit, mau merawat wajah seperti apa juga nanti akan jelek lagi. Toh buat apa? Aku kan cuma di kasur dan tidak kemana-mana," belamu waktu itu saat seorang temanmu memprotes hal yang sama dengan yang kubatin selama ini.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, bahkan hingga hari ini, kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang sepertimu.

Dan hari ini adalah perulangan yang sama dengan dua tahun yang lalu; kau dengan baju pasienmu—kali ini kau hanya kecapekan akibat pekerjaanmu—dan aku sebagai dokter yang merawatnya. Dan wajah berminyakmu, yang lagi-lagi mengundang batinku untuk memprotesnya. Belum lagi dengan kemalasanmu untuk menggerakkan badanmu di bawah sinar matahari sampai-sampai para perawat menjulukimu _'lazy lamb'_. Julukan yang tidak mengenakkan, huh?

Tapi kau tak peduli. Dan aku pun begitu. Walau aku tak begitu yakin apa sebenarnya aku benar-benar tidak peduli padamu atau hanya terlalu kebal dengan semua keburukanmu.

Aku mengingatkan kembali diriku berkali-kali, jika kupikir. Bahwa kau baik; kau juga manis dan ramah. Kau adalah sosok yang disukai anak kecil. Tapi hanya itu.

Maka pada satu hari dimana aku selesai merunut perasaanku sendiri, aku mengambil beberapa kesimpulan mengenaimu: aku tertahan dengan kenyamanan stagnan-mu, atau aku bosan denganmu.

* * *

Maka aku berencana meninggalkanmu. Apapun alasan yang kupakai, kau akan menerimanya.

Tak ada alasan untukmu untuk menolak, dan begitulah dua tahun yang kita lalui bersama. Aku bicara, kau mendengarkan; aku meminta, kau memberi; aku memperintah, kau menuruti. Sebegitu patuhnya kau sampai aku menjulukimu dalam hati sebagai anak anjing. Dan kau, yang baik, ramah, dan disukai anak kecil, hanya tersenyum setiap aku mempertanyakan alasan kepatuhanmu padaku. Tak pernah ada jawaban. Hanya ada uluran kedua tanganmu yang memelukku lembut, mengalungkannya pada leher kuatku dan membisikkan kata 'aku mencintaimu'.

Dan aku, seperti biasa membalas pelukanmu. Kutukar kuluman senyummu itu dengan sorot mataku yang entah menghangat atau memang aktingku dalam mencinta seorang kau sudah terlalu baik. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku memaksamu menjawabku. Aku begitu tahu mana pertanyaan yang akan kau jawab dan mana yang tidak.

Dan kemisteriusanmu itulah yang membuatku risih.

Setiap wanita memang misteri, tapi misteri yang kau miliki tidak menarik bagiku. Karenanya aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku di rumah sakit lebih awal ketimbang sebelumnya, dan pulang ke rumah kita—ya, rumah kita, rumahmu dan aku yang kau beli setahun yang lalu dengan sedikit bantuan dariku—di pinggiran Kyoto yang dihinggapi daun-daun merah musim gugur.

Berkalimat-kalimat yang telah kurangkai dalam kepalaku terus berputar layaknya roda mobil yang kutumpangi. Aku sama sekali tak merasa kehilanganmu; sedikitpun. Aku justru heran dengan diriku sendiri yang bisa bertahan tanpa membunuhmu. Bahkan untuk membuatmu menjadi bonekaku seperti yang kulakukan pada bocah Hisoka atau putri Kamelia itu.

Kau yang pertama lolos dari akal iblisku.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Masih sambil menyetir, aku mengira-ngira sebenarnya ada apa denganku. Aku tidak mencintaimu, bukan? Aku tidak mempunyai alasan apapun untuk melindungimu, bahkan untuk membelamu yang sempat beberapa kali bertemu muka dengan orang-orang yang tidak menyukaimu berjalan bersamaku, bukan?

"Kupikir, aku sudah mulai gila."

Gumamanku terselip begitu saja kala itu., bersama dengan berdecitnya rem mobilku tatkala memasuki pekarangan rumah kita—sebentar lagi akan menjadi rumahmu saja, dan aku akan kembali mengganggu Oriya yang baik.

Beberapa menit lagi, kita akan berpisah.

* * *

Kau menyambutku saat aku membuka pintu dengan ucapan selamat datang yang hangat dan langka. Kau menarik lembut kedua tanganku, menuju meja makan meski saat itu telah lewat waktu makan siang.

"Aku membuat makanan kesukaanmu."

Alisku berkedut menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa kau tidak pernah bisa memasak apapun selain spageti instan, dan lebih berkedut lagi menyadari setelahnya bahwa rasa masakanmu tak separah perkiraanku. Dan aku tertegun, menyadari bahwa kau sejak jauh hari membuatku bosan. Namun aku tak ingin menganggu keputusanku; aku bahkan tidak menginginkan pikiranku menyentuh kata 'batal' yang telah mulai bergeliat memberontak di antara ribuan kosakata koleksiku.

Karena itu kami pun menyantap makanan kami dalam diam—kau menyantap bagianmu dengan sesekali tersenyum padaku, dan aku yang tak sedikitpun tertarik untuk membalas senyummu meski aku tahu semua gelagatmu. Aku kembali mengulang kalimat itu: beberapa menit lagi, kita akan berpisah.

"Muraki-san, aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu."

Oh! Dan sekarang kau berani mendahuluiku? Dan sekarang kau berani membuat kedua alisku terangkat penuh keterkejutan?

Jika itu yang kau mau, baiklah. Maka aku akan menjawab seperti yang kujawab sekarang, "baiklah, aku mengerti. Malam ini aku pergi."

Dan sekarang kau hanya tersenyum tipis melihatku yang meninggalkanmu untuk beberes?

Kau benar-benar jauh dari sifat semua perempuan yang pernah kutemui. Selama dua tahun, aku tahu dengan pasti sifat terakhir yang tidak kusukai darimu: kau pembohong besar. Dan malam itu juga, tanpa memberimu satupun kata, bahkan untuk menatap mata dari sosok yang mencintaiku selama dua tahun, aku meninggalkanmu dan rumahmu.

Sudah kubilang tadi, bukan?

Beberapa menit lagi, kita berpisah. Dan sekarang, kami bukanlah siapa-siapa.

.

.

Kupikir runutan cerita ini sudah selesai, dan sekarang adalah Kyoto dimana salju ketiga turun setelah kita berpisah; tiga tahun berlalu. Runutan pemikiranku mengenai masa lalu kita selalu terulang lagi setiap salju ini datang. Aku tak tahu, dan aku tak mengerti kenapa. Hanya saja, semua itu bagaikan mimpi tadi malam, yang tak sesuai dengan pemikiranku dan membuatku terbangun kaget. Aku tidak merasa sesak napas, atau menangis, atau bahkan ketakutan dengan mimpi itu; aku hanya kaget.

Hanya itu.

Dan aku kembali ke rumah sakit tempat aku bekerja dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari dokter-dokter yang mengetahui keberadaanku dan kau. Mereka berpikir kita serasi, dan mereka menyayangkan selesainya cerita kita. Dan mereka mulai bercerita.

Semua cerita mereka, saat memulainya, hingga mereka mengakhirinya dengan hembusan nafas yang berat, bagaikan mimpi untukku.

Mereka bercerita mengenai kau.

Cerita itu bermula sama: kau datang ke rumah sakit dan mencari dokter yang bisa memberimu surat rujukan ke luar negeri, dan saat mereka mengetahui penyakitmu, mereka hanya bisa diam sepuluh ribu bahasa—jika seribu bahasa tak cukup untukmu. Mereka, bertanya mengenaiku padamu, dan kau menjawab bahwa kita sudah lama berpisah dan ia tidak ingin merepotkanku. Kau cukup mandiri, kata mereka, untuk bertahan hidup sendiri di rumah yang luas dan penuh dengan kenanganku. Kemudian kau akan menghibur mereka yang terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi padamu, membuat mereka tertawa terbahak, dan kau juga melakukannya.

"Lagipula, aku tidak tega membiarkan perasaan cinta Muraki-kun yang sejati pada Oriya-san sehingga aku mengembalikannya pada istrinya yang seharusnya," katamu sebagai pungkasan penghiburanmu pada mereka.

Lalu kau pergi dari rumah sakit segera setelah mereka memberimu rujukan rumah sakit terbaik yang kiranya bisa menyembuhkanmu, meski mereka tahu batas usiamu yang tak mungkin diperpanjang lagi, apalagi untuk disembuhkan.

Tiga bulan setelah kau meninggalkan mereka dengan senyum lebarmu yang sama sekali menyebalkan bagiku itu, kau kembali datang. Tapi matamu terpejam, kedua tanganmu terkatup di dada, dan tubuhmu dingin. Kedua orangtuamu meminta mereka untuk memberimu perawatan terbaik yang pernah kau terima, dan mereka melaksanakannya. Mereka membersihkanmu, membuatmu cantik, dan mengembalikanmu pada siapapun yang menerima tubuh tak bernyawamu itu. Dan saat mereka menyelesaikan cerita mereka, satu kalimat sama terlontar tanpa arti.

"Kami tak bisa menemukanmu di manapun, bahkan di kediaman keluargamu sekalipun. Maafkan kami."

Aku, tentu saja tak bereaksi akan hal itu. Untuk apa? Aku tidak mencintaimu, dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengunjungi makammu. Rumah yang kau tinggalkan pun sudah terjual pada sebuah keluarga yang harmonis; tidak seperti kita, dan aku sedikit berharap mereka tidak mengalami kisah kita. Aku hanya merasa nyaman bersamamu, dan hal itu sudah lama lewat.

Lagipula aku tidak menyukaimu, bukan? Kau tidak cantik, bukan? Bahkan aku tidak menyayangimu bagai boneka dan bunga, bukan? Kau, yang seperti anak anjing, dengan rambut amburadul dan wajah berminyakmu saat menjadi pasienku, menendangku saat kau sudah tertidur lelap, orang yang tidak cantik, tidak pintar, tidak kuat, tidak lembut, yang bahkan sama sekali jauh dari kiasan seorang bidadari, kau yang sama sekali bukan tipikal orang kusukai selama ini, dan kau yang memiliki misteri yang tidak menarik bagiku selama ini. Untuk apa aku mengenang wanita yang tidak berusia lama sepertimu seperti orang depresi yang tak mampu menjadi sehat?

Asal kau tahu saja, para dokter yang menceritakan kisahmu padaku tak tahu bahwa setelah mereka membalikkan wajah mereka dariku dan beringsut pergi, mereka tidak melihat air mataku.

Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kosakata 'cinta' yang selalu muncul setiap wajahmu lewat dalam ingatanku dan namamu yang bergaung dalam batinku ini benar adanya?

Jika benar...mungkin saat itu aku akan muncul di depan makammu dengan sebuket mawar seperti yang dulu kau berikan padaku dan mengatakan kalimat itu.

Aku mencintaimu.

-Kyoto, Kazutaka Muraki-

.

.

.

"_Sudah kubilang, bukan?_

_Meski ia terlambat__—__sangat terlambat sampai ia sendiri merasa jauh lebih gila ketimbang ia yang sebelumnya_—_Kazutaka Muraki tetap mencintaimu_

_Hanya saja ia terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya."_

.

.

End

* * *

...

* * *

**Author's Note: **

...Dan saya sedih sendiri bikin ini penpik uhuk uhuk uhuk *kemudian author dibakar Muraki*

Bagaimana? Apakah cerita ini bisa dimasukkan dalam anti-mary sue? soalnya saya nggak ngerti mary sue itu sesempurna apa...kayaknya cerita mary sue saya juga nggak ada yang mary sue orz *mau lu apa sih nak*

Yang penting keturutan juga bikin Muraki x Reader berhubung nggak ada dimana-mana...hahaw maap saya anti Muraki x Ukyou ataupun Muraki x Tsuzuki...Tsuzuki punya guaaaa *dan author dibakar lagi*

Thank you for reading (and maybe reviewing)! Jaa minna san! m(_ _)m

* * *

Ashikaga Shu


End file.
